Lovestuck In Italy
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: Theres two-hundred newborns after Bella and she's hiding a secret that she cant tell. She has to go to Italy for her safty even though she can protect her self. She then falls for a certion Voutir leader.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella don't ever call me Isabella or I'll rip you apart. My family has worked and protected for Volturi for years. I am over….Wait! Why should I tell you my age? Screw you, not gonna (not a typo) tell you tell later. I'm no human either. Want to know? Well im not gonna tell. The thing is the Cullens don't know what i am or that my family have known the Voultri since they came to power.

There are over two-hundred newborns after ma and I can do a damn thing. The other thing is I have to go to Italy and stay with the Volturi. I dont mind but Edward doesn't want me to go.

Flashback

**"Damn it Edward if it is the only thing i can do to help then let me go. Stop treating me like a child!"**

**"Bella im not about..."**

**I didn't let him finish.**

**"Well to god damn bad Edward." I hissed **

**He sighed and sagged his shoulders.**

**"Fine i give if it's what you want."**

End of flashback

So now im at the airport going to Italy.

"Be careful Bella." Edward whispered

I rolled my eyes.

"Dont worry so much, i'll be fine." I muttered and got on the plane.

* * *

4 hours later (Not sure how long the plane from washington to italy is so just go with it)

I had gotten of the plane. Edward told me they sent some one i couldn't miss.

He was right there was a big bulky guy waiting for me.

"Yo! Bella."

"hey Felix." I smiled

I have only met the 'kings once, but the gaurd many times and i'm very close to Felix.

"How are things going with Edward."

"He's being an over protective ass."

Felix chuckled.

"It mus suck that you can't tell them." Felix said with a smart-ass tone

I punched him on his arm.

"Shut-up." i grumbled

We were then at the castle a few moments later.

We then entered the throne room.

"Master i have returned." Felix bowed

"Bella it's good to see you again." Aro beamed

"It's good to see you again too, Aro. Marcus Caius."

They just nodded.

"It's great to have you here, Bella, It's been to long."

"it has Aro. It's great to be back." I smiled


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own twilight.

OMG thanks soo much 13 followers and 7 Favorites already XD

There was then a knock at my door around 6:45 am (It's the time I get up for school ;-;).

"come in." I called yawning

The door opened and Felix walked in.

"Aro request you in the throne room." Felix said

I rolled my eyes and said. "You don't have to be so formal with me Felix."

He was going to say something but I interrupted him

"Shoo Shoo Shoo. I need to get ready." I smiled and closed the door when he walked out

I put on a shirt that says "Attitude served daily fresh "and a pair of dark green skinny jeans. I then walked out my door to see Felix smiling.

"What Felix?" I looked strangely at him

"Race you to the door." He smirked

"You're on. But I'm gonna win." I laughed

"Nope. I will."

Then we took off and yes I was ahead of Felix.

"You cheated!" He yelled

"No I didn't" I yelled back as I lost sight of him

I slid to a stop at the door waiting for him. Within 5 seconds he was there with his arms crossed.

"What?" I said "I can't help that your sooo slow." I said and stuck out my tongue.

He rolled his red eyes and opened the door.

"Aro I have brought Bella." Felix said and bowed.

I smiled up at Aro.

"Bella did you sleep well?" Aro smiled

"Yes I did and yes I will help with training." I smirked

(Bella has the power to tell when somethings are going to happen.)

"That's great!" Aro clapped

"Brother you can not be really letting her help." Said a girl "She's human."

I haven't met yet.

Before Aro could say anything I said something.

"Well young one I'm not human."

She looked confused

(Soooo tempted to stop here)

"Well im…" I didn't get to finish but when the doors where flung open and Demetri walked in with a vampire, struggling to get loss.

Aro rose from his chair and walked over to him, resting a hand on his cheek. The man looked familiar.

_Damn it where have I seen him._

Then I remembered.

Flashback

_I was in a back yard with lovely green grass and beautilful flowers._

_I was laughing as I was being swung around._

_"Stop it brother. Put me down." I laughed_

_He stopped but didn't put me down._

_"I don't wanna, little sis." He huffed and sat down with me on his lap._

_I turned and looked at him. The sun making his light brown hair glow as the sun began to set._

**_Then the scean changed._**

_"Run Bella!" My brother yelled_

_"But broth…" I said with tears rolling down my small face._

_Then everything went black._

_End of flashback_

"Kill him!" Aro said

I don't know what happened but I was standing in front of him.

"No! Please don't he's my brother!" I cried

They froze and stared at me.

"Thank you, little sis." He said

"You have a brother?" Cauis asked

I nodded.

"I do but we were attacked by some werewolves in our back yard. He was taken protecting me." I looked down at him.

He looked up at me with his red eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Jason. Who changed you?"

He took in a breath.

"Her name is Victoria."

Dun dun dun. XD hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review


	3. Chapter 3

Dont own twilight

yes another chapter XD tonight XD just had to.

"Victoria!" I snarled and began to shack even more.

"She told me that your mate killed her mate. She changed me to hurt you Bella." He crocked out.

"I don't give a damn what she does to me. I'll find her and kill her." I snarled again.

Then someone rushed in.

"Master there has been a report of a red head of side the walls she's trying to get in." said a dark haired boy.

Aro nodded.

"Aro if I may request can I go deal with her."

He was hesitant for a moment then nodded.

"Felix go with her." Aro said

Is sure as hell good that it was night and no one was on the street, because as so as I set a foot out the door I shifted. My paws hitting the stone of the street as I raced down an ally way and leaped over the wall, without even stopping.

"Damn Bella." Felix yelled just barely keeping up with me.

Then I spotted her that bitch who messed with my family.

_"Die you red headed bitch." _I snarled and jumped on her

He head rolled off to the side as I stood of her. Not even breathing hard. Felix set the fire and stood beside me.

After a while we left to go back to the castle. This time at a slower pace and I wasn't a wolf anymore but a big dog.

"I never seen you move like that before." Felix said

_"I have never been pissed enough to do so."_

We were then back at the castle and in the throne room. Felix showed Aro what happened and when he did Aro looked wide eyed at me.

(soo if you don't know yet yes Bella is a shape-shifter)

I was looking around for Jason.

_"where's Jason?"_

"he left right before you got back." Aro said sadly

I huffed and curled up on the floor just below their thrones.

Few hours later.

Caius pov

"I must do what! Aro why she seem's to able to take care of herself."

"Brother, that's is why she is to carless with her emotions I want you to keep one eye on her. Matter of fact she will stay with you during the day. Aro said

Damn.

"Fine." I huffed and stormed out of the room.

Soooooooooooooo do you think that is was Victoria who changed her brother? Why did he leave? Do you think he really is here brother?

Review please it really helps me know what you think.

Ooo and who likes the badass bella X3


End file.
